


Fiction

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 50th fic!, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyunwoo read showhyuk fanfiction and decide to write their own.





	

It’s a few days before their comeback show, and the members enjoy a rare day off. Jooheon and Changkyun immediately claim the TV, announcing the start of their multi-tiered videogame tournament. Hyungwon returns to his bed, no doubt going into hibernation for the day. Hoseok disappears off to the gym, and Kihyun mutters something about ‘having enough of these kids for one day’ before walking out the door, leaving Minhyuk and Hyunwoo to themselves in their shared room.

It’s not a secret amongst the members that Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are dating. Their friendship blossomed into something more and they have been slowly exploring their feelings for each other over the course of the past months.

Minhyuk lays sprawled out on Hyunwoo’s lap. He’s engrossed in something on the tablet, and Hyunwoo seems to be content just watching his boyfriend’s exaggerated shocked expressions as he reaches the end of the story, putting down the device.

“They killed me again, Hyunwoo!” He gasps. “It’s not fair. It’s always me.”

“It’s probably just because they like me more.”

Minhyuk pouts. “Mean.”

Hyunwoo pulls Minhyuk closer, burying his face in his hair. “You should really stop reading that fanfiction, Min. You’ll start getting weird ideas.”

“I can separate fact from fiction, thankyouverymuch.”

“Is that why you keep hitting me when fictional-me cheats on you in a story? Is that why you cry when fictional-me kills you?”

Minhyuk sticks out his tongue. “I’m just doing research.”

“Research about what?”

“Us.” Minhyuk grins. “See what people think about us. You see, it’s interesting, because everyone seems to think I exclusively bottom—“

“Shuddup.” Hyunwoo mutters, a little embarrassed.

“If only they knew how much you beg for it—“

“DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” Hyunwoo grabs the pillow, fake-smothering Minhyuk with it until they both burst out in laughter.

A grin tugs at Minhyuk’s lips, and the twinkle in his eyes forebodes a mischievous idea popping in his head.

“What if we would set the record straight? What if we would write a fanfiction about the things that really happened.”

“What? No!”

“Why? It’s not like anyone will know it’s us. And no one will know it’s real, except for us.”

“Min, that’s a terrible idea.”

Minhyuk pouts. “Come on, it’ll be fuuuun. Didn’t you say you wanted to interact with the fans more?”

“Y-yes, but not like this.”

“Pleeeeeeease. Just once?” Minhyuk leans over to whisper something in Hyunwoo’s ear, something that makes a blush creep on his cheeks and his ears turn red, but is convincing enough to make Hyunwoo sway, because he sighs and nods.

“Fine. But we’re writing it together. I’m not letting you turn us into something melodramatic Romeo and Julia type of thing.”

Minhyuk mock gasps. “I would _never_ do something like that.”

Hyunwoo pulls him in for a kiss to shut him up.

\--

They start writing that same night.

\--

_Hyunwoo swoops him up in his arms, leaving the surprised Minhyuk breathless as he carries him inside. Rain drips off their clothes, pooling beneath them on the floor as their lips meet for the first time. It’s hot and wet and soft, all at the same time. Raindrops cascade down from Minhyuk’s fluttering eyelids.  (….)_

“What the hell Minhyuk, I never carried you inside, and our first kiss was in the stairwell of a broadcasting station.” Hyunwoo whines, pushing Minhyuk away from the laptop. “I thought you said you wanted to write the truth.”

“It’s kinda the truth. And what’s the purpose of writing if not to make things more romantic.”

“If you’re turning our whole meeting into The Notebook I am cancelling our ao3 account right now.”

“Fine. You write a bit, then.” Minhyuk huffs, standing up. “I’m getting more coffee.”

Minhyuk posts the first chapter, and it’s disgustingly cheesy and just about 0,2% true.

\--

_Their hands meet under the table. Minhyuk slides his hands down Hyunwoo’s thighs._

_“Is that a cucumber in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”_

_Hyunwoo grins, and pulls the cucumber out of his pocket._

_“It’s definitely a cucumber.”_

_Minhyuk gasps in horror._

_“But I’m also happy to see you._

_(….)_

\--

Minhyuk crosses his arms. “What the actual flying fuck. Did you really just write that.”

“Oh, like you don’t make weird sexual innuendos all the time!”

“Not with _cucumbers_. You know how much I hate cucumbers.”

Hyunwoo smirks. “I do. Which makes it so much more fun.”

“I hate you Son Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk huffs as he walks out of the room.

“No you don’t, you love me!” Hyunwoo yells after him.

_“Suck a cucumber!”_

Hyunwoo posts the second chapter, and it’s filled with cucumber jokes, to Minhyuk’s great dismay.

\--

Minhyuk cracks his fingers. It’s the middle of the night, everyone else is sleeping, and he should be too. They have an early schedule, and he really can’t afford to stay up late, but he needs to take revenge on Hyunwoo for all the cucumbers. How dare he make jokes about his greatest enemy. Now, he must suffer. Now, he must die.

In fiction, of course.

\--

Hyunwoo wakes up to a flood of comments on their fic. People seem to be generally unhappy, and Hyunwoo doesn’t understand. They hadn’t posted a new chapter, why were people so upset? Hyunwoo clicks on their fic, and immediately the changed tags catch his eye.

The angry red exclamation mark.

_Major character death._

Hyunwoo drops his phone.

“MINHYUUUUUUUK!”

_\--_

_(....)_

 

_"I..... I have something to tell you." Hyunwoo's hands are trembling as he motions for Minhyuk to sit down. "I am dying, Minhyuk."_

 

_The words hit him like lightning, and his whole world comes crashing down._

 

_"I am dying..... fast." Hyunwoo chokes back a sob as Minhyuk takes his head in his hands, cradling him until the tears come. Hyunwoo balls his fists in Minhyuk's sweater, hiding his face as they cry together._

 

_"How..... how fast?"_

 

_It's a matter of weeks. Hyunwoo's health deteriorates fast. Minhyuk stays by his side, every second, every rasped breath, every painful coughing fit._

 

_It breaks his heart, to see the man he loves die, but there is nothing he can do besides be there for him in his final moments._

 

_It's a cold September morning when Son Hyunwoo takes his last breath._

 

_(...)_

\--

"YOU FUCKING KILLED ME OFF?!" Hyunwoo storms into the bathroom, where Minhyuk is brushing his teeth, blinking innocently. "How could you?"

 

Minhyuk shrugs, spitting the toothpaste in the sink, pointing the toothbrush at Hyunwoo accusingly. "I 'unno, how could you put cucumbers in the story?"

 

"I thought this was supposed to be a lovestory. _Our_ lovestory." Hyunwoo pouts.

 

Minhyuk pulls him closer, and Hyunwoo can smell the mint on his breath. "And it is. But you gotta remember it's _fiction._ "

 

"So you're just gonna write me off whenever you feel like it?" Hyunwoo frowns.

"Of course not. I would never write you off." Minhyuk laughs.

 

When Hyunwoo doesn't stop pouting, Minhyuk raises his chin with his hands, softly kissing his lips.

 

How quickly Hyunwoo loses himself in the lazy rhythm of their tongues curling around each other. How quickly he loses himself in Minhyuk's smell and taste and touch. How quickly he forgets why he was angry, or even being angry in the first place, and all he wants to do is stay here in this moment with him.

 

Impatient knocking on the bathroom door brings them back to reality, and reluctantly they break off their kiss. Minhyuk's hand lingers on Hyunwoo's face.

 

“What?” Hyunwoo asks, when Minhyuk doesn’t stop smiling.

 

"You're definitely better than fiction."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEYYY IT'S MY 50TH FIC ON THIS SITE. Tomorrow it's been exactly a year ago since I started writing again after a 3 year hiatus. ;w; 
> 
> Honestly, it's insane. I'm writing so much. (And I know half of it isn't finished, but-- )  
> Come yell at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/forevershowhyuk/). :3
> 
> #showhyukforever
> 
> Written for [DeeTeeMin](https://twitter.com/DeeTeeMin), who challenged me to write this <3  
> It's a little rushed, bear with me ;A;
> 
> Also inspired by Peachrabbit's [[That moment when Minhyuk reads a fanfiction and cries]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10382136), which is fantastic and you should read <3


End file.
